Episode 3242 (21st June 1991)
Plot Des is finding it hard to stay pleasant to Derek. Alf is convinced by Audrey's behaviour since their split that he was only ever a meal ticket to her. Audrey accuses Don of covering up for Alf as she thinks that he was with Vivian Barford, not fishing. Gail is angry when her questioning drives Don out of the cafe. Deirdre wants to know why Phil is avoiding the taxman. He tells her it's nothing. Don warns Alf what Audrey has been saying and suggests getting Jim to corroborate his story but Alf decides to let her carry on with her silly ideas. Alma phones the agents pretending to be Mike's secretary to confirm that Mike does own the cafe. She accuses Gail of dealing with Mike behind her back, and is furious that she's working to line Mike's pockets. Gail urges her to see that it doesn't matter; its just Mike's way of unloading guilt. Dean Lockwood tells Deirdre that Phil's arcade in Travers Road has closed down; she knew nothing about it. Audrey can't stand being on her own and decides to return home. Derek insists that Des hasn't put right the damage and that he's only removed the evidence. Mavis accuses him of being obsessed. Martin drops Audrey off only for her to discover that Alf has changed the locks. Derek makes his peace with the Barneses with a round of mead. Audrey dumps herself on Gail and tells her that she has decided to play Alf at his own game and get a divorce. Cast Regular cast *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore Guest cast *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Grasmere Drive *33 Hammond Road - Living room Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 11th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and cut short the Jim's Cafe scene in Part One by 46". In the missing portion, Martin Platt brings a warmly-dressed David into the cafe and is questioned about Alcazar by Alma Sedgewick. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mavis accuses Derek of being obsessed - has he been at the parsnips again? Gail realises that the rift in her mother's marriage is growing at an alarming rate. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,990,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes